kingkongfandomcom-20200224-history
Foetodon
Foetodon ("cruel stinking tooth") is a large, bulky, lizard/crocodilian-like notosuchian from the jungles of Skull Island that relies on ambush. It measures 15-20 feet long. The giant, broad-bodied Foetodon ''is a surly jungle predator and scavenger, well-adapted to life prowling leaf litter-chocked forest floor. Scutes along its back betray the species common ancestry with crocodilians, but the snout is short and heavily reinforced for bone-crushing and brutal territorial confrontations. Ecology Both an ambush predator and a scavenger, ''Foetodon is found on the litter-strewn jungle floor, usually near game trails, where it will gladly take anything offered. Foetodon will also eat carrion, and will dig into mounds of leaf litter in search of large invertebrates. Young Foetodon live in lakes and streams until large enough to safely venture out onto land and into the jungles. Personality/Motivation Foetodon has typical animal motivations. Like most of the predators on the island, it will abandon its meal to chase fresher meat. Abilities/Tactics Foetodon will usually scrape out a hollow near a game trail or will burrow into mounds of litter, lying quietly for a prey item to appear. One quick lunge and a bone-crushing bite later, and Foetodon usually has its meal. Its thick hide acts as an armour, it has a strong sense of smell which helps it in hunting prey. The World Of Kong Book gives it 5/10 running, 1/2 leaping, and 4/8 swimming. The Foetodon has poor eyesight, but, as a solitary ambush predator, this does not impede its success. Lying concealed beneath leaves in excavated scrapes along the edges of game trails, the predator will wait patiently to ambush oblivious prey using the path. Most often these are small herbivores (like Pugiodorsus, tree-tops or one of the large flightless birds like Hylaeornis) caught unawares as they pick their way along the path, but a Foetodon takes virtually any prey available, even Ligocristus, young Kongs, and Avarusaurus. The boorish carnivore cannot afford to be choosy. Its attitude is one of “bit first and ask questions later.” As such, much depends upon the effectiveness of the first, powerful bite. A Foetodon’s physiology is geared toward small bursts of activity with long periods of rest in between. When lunging, it can do so with frightening speed and power. The massive jaws exert a staggering pressure, enough to crush bones and cripple, thereby ensuring that even if it fails to kill or secure the prey with the first bite, the wounded victim is unlikely to be able to escape. The species has an excellent sense of smell for tracking wounded prey. It also uses its keen nose to grub out invertebrates living amid the thick leaf litter. This veritable sea of decomposing vegetable matter can be many feet deep and hide all manner of small snacks to interest a hungry Foetodon. Indeed, the young live exclusively on these morsels while still small and conceal themselves in the detritus and in marshes from larger predators, including cannibalistic members of their own kind. The adults themselves can have predators, like V. rexes. Appearance Foetodon has a similar appearance of a Notosuchus (a close relative of crocodiles), although much stockier. It reaches a length of 20 feet, with a broad build and mottled grayish skin, and weighs up to 2 tons. The height of the Foetodon is 5 feet. The face and jaws of Foetodon are often covered in blisters from infections picked up while foraging in the leaf litter. Like a Komodo Dragon, the mouth, claws and tail are the main weapons. Because of its natural infections, a bite from the Foetodon can spread some serious diseases. ﻿ History After escaping from Kong, Ann Darrow ran through the jungles of Skull Island until she came upon a Foetodon feeding on the corpse of another creature. While hiding, Ann accidentally stepped on a branch, attracting the Foetodon's attention. Ann tried to make her escape, but was spotted by a second Foetodon. The Foetodon quickly chased Ann inside a log and tried to kill her, but was suddenly pulled away and devoured by a juvenile Vastatosaurus rex. The other Foetodon ran away with fear as the V-Rex turned its attention on Ann. Skeletal Adaptations No longer a water predator like its distant ancestors, a Foetodon relies upon the power of its strong, high-mounted back legs to propel it forward when striking. Because juvenile Foetodon still spend much of their lives in water, a large, powerful, broad tail (like a crocodile’s) is retained in the larger land-based adult. Foetodon sometimes suffer from a disfiguring infection picked up from the leaf litter. So virulent can the infection become that even the bones of the reptiles frequently bare cruel scars. Youngster survival Using the shallow ponds as nurseries, baby Foetodon swim among the weeds, hunting invertebrates and swamp-wings until old and large enough to survive ashore. During their infancy they are often prey for wading birds, the sharp pickax-like bills of herons like the great grey heron making short work of their leathery armor. The tables will be turned when the infant reptiles are grown. Juvenile Foetodon are also common prey to young Piranhadon, snapped up as they float on the surface in their nursery groups. Trivia * There were no Foetodon in the video game adaption, for an unknown reason. * Along with the Venatosaurus, the Foetodon were the replacements of the Teratornis from the 1933 film (since they all scavenge on meat). Category:Creatures Of Skull Island Category:Pseudosuchia Category:Killed by Vastatosaurus Category:Villains Category:Reptiles Category:Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Skull Island animals Category:King Kong (2005) Category:Movie characters